


Paper Cut

by Ai_Akari



Series: Sweet Fruit [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bonding talk, Boys In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teasing, They talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Akari/pseuds/Ai_Akari
Summary: After beating Zxail and getting scolded by Shiro and Allura after mating, Keith and Lance have a conversation about bonding. Something that was lightly talked.*Read Sweet Fruit before reading this, or it won't make sense. I guess. lol*
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Sweet Fruit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Based on your votes on Twitter, you guys wanted to get this one shot, so here you go!  
> Nsfw

“Bonding eh? You that into me- oww.” Lance stops his teasing when Keith smacks his forearm and tackles him into the nest. “I’m kidding.” He laughs, as Keith runs his hands through his stomach.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that, after all you’re all over me after you won the battle with Zxail.” Keith whispers in his ears, making his dick twitch. No need to be reminded and he wasn’t going to deny the want and desire he had towards Keith.

“That’s right. You have a problem with that?” Lance pulls Keith into a hug and tightens his hold.

“Not yet.” Keith muffles as he moves his head to the side. His scent was calming and alluring, but not enough to make Lance to jump his bones. It was relaxing. In a minute or two they would need to get up and clean the mess they had made previously, but for now they could lay down and relax.

Lance smoothly runs one hand up and down Keith’s back as the other starts massaging his mate’s hips. Lance’s own hips were in pain. He couldn’t imagine how sore Keith must be.

“I’m sorry I went a little too rough.” Lance whispers just barely enough to let Keith hear. Lance was a passionate lover. His other relationships were way different then what Keith and him had. Usually he would only do one night stands, or get into bed with girls who he was dating for more than three months. Things from there went off track. They either weren’t interested in him anymore, or they would complain that lance had a big ass dick and would hurt them.

Lance sighs, as he tightens his hold and massages even rougher to let Keith relax.

“Does it hurt?” Lance closes his eyes and waits for a response. “Does anything hurt?”

“No,” Keith bites onto Lance’s shoulder lightly, as he licks and pushes his cheek on it. “Stop worrying about me. I’m an Omega, which means it’s in my natural to want it rough.”

Lance swallows not knowing what to think of that. He surely never imagined Keith would tell him that, but he was happy. Keith was coming around in being an Omega and a proud one, as he should. Lance doesn’t think Keith is weak or any less just because he has a secondary gender that is described to be lower in statues. If anything, Lance thought that was amazing and inspiring for other Omegas.

“Okay.” Lance continues to massage his hips, still wanting Keith to not be limping as much as earlier.

“So, bonding.” Keith brings back that topic and Lance nods to let the other know that he’s putting attention and that he can continue. “Allura says that’s it’s like marriage.”

Marriage. That was one of Lance’s goal. His family was big in that. No sex before marriage was another one, but Lance could break one or two rules. Mostly if they didn’t know.

“Aww, you want to marry me.” Lance was waiting for Keith to smack him again. To be unable to breath due to a hit towards his stomach, but nothing was happening and instead he smells Keith’s scent and his nose twitches. Lance turns to look at Keith but all he could see was bright red ears and that’s when Lance felt his own face heat up.

Keith wasn’t denying it. Wasn’t acting embarrassed and hitting. He was admitting it with his silence and Lance was losing it. His brain was going to melt. Being in a relationship, mostly like there’s that they just started. It was for them to feel awkward about this topic.

“This isn’t just a ring around your finger, Lance.” Keith hands start to wrap around his waist, as he snuggles even closer and breathes in. “This is for life. A mark.”

Lance squeezed Keith even more. Forever. A mark. Something that definitely should scare both of them after all they’ve lived, yet here they were. Tangled and talking about this after just a day of dating. Were they going to get bonded soon? Who know. If things kept up like then-

“I just realized that my mom and dad were bonded.” Keith whispers and Lance shuts his mouth. He wants Keith to open up, bit by bit.

“I never what the mark on Krolia’s neck meant and to be honest, I was too scared to ask. Now I regret not asking her. Regret not getting more information about the secondary gender when she was here. At times I feel so confused and feel like my Omega is taking over more and more, but there’s time my Omega is so quite. Either way, you are always in my mind.

“I know.” Lance smirks.

“Don’t get full of yourself.” Keith scolds and finally turns his face towards him. His scent was already giving him away. Pheromones in the air, but his face was tinted red and eyes were watering.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is. I’ve never had anything permanent with me, so bonding seems unreal.”

“But it’s real.” Lance is quick to add in and peck him. He knows that Keith is still adjusting to his scent and he knows that he’s probably scenting the room with his lust accidently, but Lance can’t help but to give in a little. Lance turns Keith to the side and slides his hand up and down his abs. Keith was so fit, nice and plump now. The perfect combination.

“It’s real and it can happen.” Lance continues, as he snakes his hand through Keith’s loose shorts he was wearing and gropes his dick. Keith wasn’t wearing any pants, so it was an easy task.

Humming, Keith wraps his hands around Lance’s neck and sighs in relief. “Bonding sounds scary.” Keith whispers, a small pant coming out of his mouth, as Lance lowers his fingers and dips them between his ass. He was slicking. Couldn’t help it when it came to Lance and being this intimate. Not only in body, but in mind.

“I’m also scared of losing people.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, hands rubbing Keith’s rim. He was sore, so there was no way he was going to penetrate him with his dick. Two fingers would do the job. “I lost my father at a very young age. He was a farmer. A really good one.”

Keith presses his neck against Lance’s and rubs them together for more of their scents to mingle together. Their scents mixed smelled amazing and even though he wasn’t going to enter Keith, he was feeling more intimate like this, then they were last night.

“I loved my dad’s job, but it’s just not for me.” Lance licks Keith’s teary eye and continues to prodded his fingers lightly around the rim, until he felt Keith was wet enough to slide a single finger. “Becoming a Paladin has been the best thing that has happened to me. Meeting my Hero, and my rival who then turned into my lover. Pretty romantic, if you ask me.” Lance coos, as Keith snorts and grabs onto his arm for support.

His brows pinch together and a small whine comes from inside his throat, but Keith swallows it and continues to make eye contact. It was getting hard now, since Lance was brushing his sweet spot and that was a no.

“My dad was a firefighter.” Keith tries saying without his voice cracking and letting them sing with Lance’s now two finger dancing inside him. He was being so gentle, it was getting Keith annoyed, but he knows his mate is just being gentle. “One day he ran out the house telling me that there was an emergency and I only nodded. I was only five. He left me alone and that was okay. It was normal, since we lived in the middle of nowhere, there was no one to take care of me.”

Keith grunts, feeling his dick being pumped, finger curling inside him, as he feels relaxed. He usually would start crying or feeling angry at this point of his story, but having Lance listen to him attentive, his fingers running up and down his body, as he fucks him with two fingers. It sounded wrong but he was feeling blessed.

“I waited. Always did.” Keith yelps, as Lance starts to pick up the pace and starts hitting the bundle of nerves inside him dead on. “I-I waited for him and expected him to come back home, but that night-”

Lance lets go of his dick and starts to ruffle his messy black hair and kisses his cheeks. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Keith doesn’t know if it’s from pleasure of Lance’s experienced slender fingers or the pain of remembering about his childhood. Or maybe, it was the fact that he was accepting and telling someone that this had a big effect to him, that with his mother leaving him.

It was painful, but in a good way. Sweet but sour.

“He never came back.” Keith crooks. He tightens his hold on Lance’s shoulder, thighs spreading more, as Lance hovers him and kisses his forehead, the sides of his eyes were he was crying.

“Come back to me baby.” Lance purrs. Keith shakes his head and lets all his current feelings bundle up and pile up in just one emotion. Happiness. His scent was good, pheromones wrapping both Lance and him and it made him feel in peace. Everything happened for a reason, right?

It was called fate, or that’s what Shiro used to tell Keith he was younger, thought he never believed that bullshit. Everything was still painful, a fresh wound that opened up every time someone mentioned it or more.

It was a paper cut, that stung or hurt every day, but now, after everything, Keith feels content and is now willing to give in. With his secondary gender, his friends, family, and Lance he was going to heal the cuts and be okay.

“Ah,” Keith arch’s his back, as Lance places a fourth finger inside and was slamming them inside. He could feel his neck wet. Keith hadn’t want to cry this much, but it was necessary.

“Keith,” Lance rubs their cheeks together, as he smells Keith’s sweet fruity scent. He was happy and if Keith was happy, so was lance. He picks up the pace and nibbles lightly on Keith’s formed and swollen scent glands,

“I love you…Bonded or not.” Lance slides his hand under Keith’s arched back. He wasn’t saying anything, most likely letting himself be swooped by the pleasure and that more than enough for Lance.

“We’re are the same, but different at the same time.” Lance whispers, hearing Keith gasp and feeling his head nod. “We’re both hurt and that’s okay.” Lance licks the oily gland on Keith’s neck and moves his lips on to the shoulder, before he bites down and feels Keith come on their stomachs. Four fingers being sucked in, as Keith comes with a silent scream, eyes closed.

“Let’s be together, and heal each other.” Lance licks the bite he had given Keith and looks at the other’s hooded eyes. “and leave marks that we truly want one day.”

Keith smiles. The inside of his stomach feeling butterflies, as he sees the sincerity Lance’s eyes were giving him. This turned more into a therapy talk rather a talk into bonding, but that was okay. They would talk about this one day again and hopefully things will fall in naturally.

“Yeah.” Keith voice was raspy and Lance smirks, as he removes his fingers from the others ass and brings them up to his mouth to lick the sweet slick.

“Eww, don’t-”

Lance shoves his slick fingers into Keith’s mouth and smirks. “You can’t complain when you just came.” Lance swifts his fingers and bites his bottom lips when Keith accepts them and runs his tongue around them. Keith was tasting his own slick and maybe now he can understand why Lance was addicted now.

“mm,” Keith closes his eyes, as drool runs down his chin and it was time for Lance to get off at the image and get ready to clean the nest, because they had made a mess and apparently they weren’t slowing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter!


End file.
